pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the upcoming sixth installment in the Super Smash Bros series. It will be a 3-D on a 2-D plane fighting game for the Nintendo Switch and is scheduled to be released in late 2018. All playable Pokémon from previous installments will return, including Pichu, who was previously playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In addition, all characters from previous installments are scheduled to return, including the addition of a few new characters from other video games franchises as well. Several Pokémon, originally introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon, will also be added as Pokémon that are summoned with a Poké Ball. The game's initial roster will consist of the original 8 playable characters from the first Super Smash Bros. game, which includes Pikachu, while the rest of the characters must be unlocked. A few other things confirmed in the original video is that the female Pikachu version will be added as an color swap for Pikachu as well as Pikachu Libre, also a female, who is known appearing in Pokkén Tournament (Pokkén Tournament DX). Also for Pokémon Trainer, Leaf from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version will be added as a color swap. As Greninja gains Bond Phenomenon transformation as Ash-Greninja into this game, meaning this Greninja is confirmed to be a male. On November 1, 2018 it was confirmed through Nintendo Direct that Incineroar will be a playable character, and revealed to be the last video game role for Unshō Ishizuka before his passing in August 13, 2018. This will also be the third game to have storyline since it was last appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, it will be the first game to have voice over cutscenes for all cast, mainly English and Japanese. Yet, it is unknown whether the full sentence voice over will affect the regular gameplay, such as for the human speaking characters who don’t have either full sentences or/and secondary language voice between the two said languages, just like Fire Emblem’s Marth who is confirmed to have English which he did not obtained in the previous games. Development Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was first teased during a Nintendo Direct on March 8, 2018, under the tentative title Super Smash Bros., and was formally announced during Nintendo's Nintendo Direct presentation at E3 2018. The game is currently being developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Sora Ltd., the same team that developed Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with Masahiro Sakurai as the director. Due to the ever-expanding roster and the separate franchises that represent them, it was revealed on November 1 through Nintendo Direct that due to the difficulty of creating trophies, the trophy system was removed and instead various non-playable characters will serve as Spirits and provide temporary power-ups for the playable characters. This will also include different Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Newcomers * So far, 12 newcomers have been confirmed with 5 upcoming DLC characters (after Piranha Plant) releasing in 2019. So far, the revealed newcomers are: ** Inkling (Splatoon) ** Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) (Echo Fighter for Princess Peach) ** Ridley (Metroid) ** Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *** Richter Belmont (Castlevania) (Echo Fighter) ** Dark Samus (Metroid) (Echo Fighter for Samus) ** Chrom (Fire Emblem) (Echo Fighter for Roy) ** King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) ** Isabelle (Animal Crossing) ** Ken Masters (Street Fighter) (Echo Fighter for Ryu) ** Incineroar (Pokémon) ** Piranha Plant (Super Mario Bros.) (DLC Character) Spirits As the trophies have been removed, Spirits of various non-playable characters are collected instead that serve as temporary power-ups. This will also include different Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Some of them include: * Absol * Ampharos * Arbok * Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres * Clefairy * Charmander * Dragonite * Geodude * Groudon * Gyarados * Jirachi * Kyogre * Kyurem (White Form) * Latias & Latios * Lugia * Mimikyu * Oshawott * Piplup * Porygon * Rayquaza * Rotom * Rowlet * Skarmory * Slowpoke * Smeargle * Steelix * Sudowoodo * Togepi * Vulpix * Wobbuffet * Xerneas * Zoroark PokéBalls One of the items still available in this game is the Poké Ball. When you pick it up and throw it, a Pokémon comes out and attacks the other players. Below is a list of available Pokémon and the moves they use. * Alolan Raichu uses Wild Charge. This attack allows Raichu to fly around the stage, targeting opponents and possibly trapping them. * Vulpix uses Fire Spin. This attack allows Vulpix to shoot projectile fire that traps opponents. * Alolan Vulpix uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Vulpix to shoot projectile ice that freezes opponents. * Meowth uses Pay Day. This attack shoots rapid-fire coins at opponents. * Abra uses Teleport. This attack allows Abra to teleport random fighter wherever on the stage. * Electrode uses Explosion. This attack causes a huge explosion in 3 seconds. You can throw Electrode last-second in order to blow away opponents. It can also fake-out players by short-circuiting and failing to explode, only to explode when players get close. * Alolan Exeggutor doesn't use a move, but acts as a block in the middle of the stage. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Staryu uses Swift. This attack allows Staryu to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Ditto uses Transform. This allows Ditto to transform into its summoner and then attack opponents. Ditto was originally planned to be in Melee, but was cut due to coding errors. * Eevee uses Take Down. This attack allows Eevee to lunge towards players that are close. If no one is near, Eevee looks around, confused. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Bellossom uses Sweet Scent. This attack puts opponents to sleep if they get within range. * Scizor uses Metal Claw. This attack lets Scizor run across the stage, flailing its giant claws around. * Entei uses Fire Spin. This attack lets Entei boost a large fire pillar that can trap opponents within it. * Suicune uses Aurora Beam. This attack allows Suicune to shoot a beam forward, freezing opponents that touch it. * Lugia uses Aeroblast. This attack lets Lugia fly to the background and emit large waves of energy to damage opponents. * Gardevoir uses Reflect. This attack allows Gardevoir to summon a reflective barrier that stops projectile attacks. Players can go inside the barrier to protect themselves. * Metagross uses Earthquake. Any opponents that go near Metagross can become trapped or grounded. * Latias & Latios use Steel Wing. This attack allows Latias and Latios to fly across the screen, specifically targeting any opponents. * Kyogre uses Hydro Pump. This attack pushes opponents off the stage. Kyogre can follow the opponent by flying. * Deoxys uses Hyper Beam. Any players that get near the beam that Deoxys fires take big damage and also can get trapped. * Abomasnow uses Blizzard & Ice Punch. These attacks allow Abomasnow to freeze opponents with Ice Punch and to trap opponents with Blizzard. * Palkia uses Spacial Rend. This attack allows Palkia to flip the screen upside-down, causing difficulty until it goes away. * Giratina uses Dragon Breath. This attack allows Giratina to push opponents off-screen if they get trapped. * Darkrai uses Dark Void. This attack pulls in opponents and puts them to sleep. Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability causes them to take damage while asleep. * Arceus uses Gravity. This attack grounds any airborne opponents. If there is no stage below the opponent, they are immediately KOed. * Victini uses Victory Star. This allows Victini to give its summoner Super Armor and raises all of their stats. * Snivy uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. * Oshawott uses Surf. This attack allows Oshawott to surf across the stage until it flies off the edge, possibly taking opponents along with it. It replaces Piplup. * Zoroark uses Fury Swipes. This attack allows Zoroark to strike the first opponent it hits and then Meteor Smash the opponent when done slashing them. * Kyurem uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Kyurem to release icy blows from its sides, freezing opponents. * Keldeo uses Secret Sword. Keldeo jumps around the stage, slashing opponents it can reach. * Meloetta uses Echoed Voice. Meloetta releases orbs of music that rapidly bounce across the stage. * Genesect uses Techno Blast. Genesect jumps around the stage, releasing small bullets and then firing a giant beam. * Chespin uses Seed Bomb. This attack allows Chespin to release seeds that do damage around it. Chespin can also be pushed around the stage by its summoner. * Fennekin uses Incinerate. This attack allows Fennekin to shoot out fire beside it. * Fletchling uses Peck. Any opponents near Fletchling are repeatedly pecked and also flinch when pecked. * Spewpa uses Stun Spore. When Spewpa is attacked, it releases spores that stun the opponent temporarily. * Gogoat uses Take Down. This attack allows Gogoat to run across the stage, running into opponents. The player is also able to ride on its back, but with the risk of Gogoat jumping off the stage. * Swirlix uses Cotton Spore. Any players that go near Swirlix move slower as long as they are around Swirlix. * Inkay uses Topsy-Turvy. Any players nearby Inkay will trip. * Dedenne uses Discharge. This attack allows Dedenne to release an X-shaped electric attack that can trap opponents. * Xerneas uses Geomancy. This allows Xerneas to boost all the stats of all players while also giving a bigger boost to its summoner. * Bewear uses Brutal Swing. Bewear walks around the stage, uppercutting any opponents, launching them offscreen. * Pyukumuku uses Counter. Any player that attacks Pyukumuku are attacked back with equal force. It replaces Wobbuffet. * Togedemaru uses Zing Zap. This attack allows Togedemaru to release giant electricity from it. It can trap opponents that get near it. * Mimikyu uses Let's Snuggle Forever. This attack allows Mimikyu to grab onto nearby opponents and trap them while doing damage. * Tapu Koko is set to appear, but the current move it uses is unknown. * Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike. This attack shoots a beam from Solgaleo, launching any opponents. * Lunala uses Moongeist Beam. Lunala flies to the back of the screen and shoots a beam, launching any opponents. * Marshadow uses Spectral Thief. Marshadow sneaks around the stage and punches opponents, potentially launching them. References *CNet *The Verge *Anime News Network Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Side Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games